othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Character in the Series
Series originally by JRBreen, now by zldafnatic. Resvlts Showdown #1 winners: 1) Lelovch -- 2) L -- 3) Archer -- 4) Jack Rakan -- 5) Seto Kaiba Christmas: 1) Yvkon Cornelivs -- 2) The Grinch -- 3) Frosty the Snowman Code Geass: 1) Lelovch vi Britannia -- 2) Jeremiah Gottwald -- 3) C.C./Svzakv Kvrvrvgi Fate/stay Night: 1) Archer -- 2) Saber/Rin Tohsaka Katawa Shovjo: 1) Rin Tezvka -- 2) Hanako Ikezawa -- 3) Lilly Satov Berserk: 1) Gvts -- 2) Skvll Knight -- 3) Jvdeav Death Note: 1) L Lawliet -- 2) Light Yagami --3)Tovta Matsvda Ever17: 1) Tsvgvmi Komachi -- 2) Sara Matsvnaga -- 3) BW Negima: 1) Jack Rakan -- 2) Evangeline McDowell -- 3) Negi Springfield Black Cat: 1) Eve -- 2) Train Heartnet/Sven Vollfied Tsvkihime: 1) Arcveid Brvnestvd -- 2) Akiha Tohno -- 3) Kohakv Paranoia Agent: 1) Lil' Slvgger -- 2) Radar Man -- 3) Keiichi Ikari TTGL: 1) Simon -- 2) Kamina -- 3) Viral Higvrashi: 1) Keiichi Maebara -- 2) Rika Fvrvde -- 3) Rena Ryvvgvv Baccano!: 1) Claire Stanfield -- 2) Isaac Dian and Miria Harvent -- 3) Ladd Rvsso Trigvn: 1) Nicholas D. Wolfwood -- 2) Vash the Stampede -- 3) Legato Blvesvmmers Hellsing Vltimate: 1) Alvcard -- 2) Alexander Anderson -- 3) Pip Bernadotte/Walter Dornez Bakvman: 1) Kazvya Hiramarv -- 2) Eiji Niizvma -- 3) Akito Takagi Elfen Lied: 1) Lvcy -- 2) Nana -- 3) Nozomi School Days: 1) Kotonoha Katsvra -- 2) Makoto Itov -- 3) Setsvna Kiyovra Midori Days: 1) Seiji Sawamvra-- 2) Midori Kasvgano -- 3) Takako Ayase K-On!: 1) Mio Akiyama-- 2) Yvi Hirasawa -- 3) Ritsv Tainaka FLCL: 1) Harvko Harvhara -- 2) Eri Ninamori -- 3) Naota Nandaba/Kamon Nandaba Blood+: 1) Diva -- 2) Hagi -- 3) Solomon Goldsmith/Moses/Nathan Mahler Noein: 1) Karasv -- 2) Atori -- 3) Miho Mvkai Sovl Eater: 1) Dr. Franken Stein -- 2) Black*Star -- 3) Death The Kid Fvllmetal Alchemist: 1) Roy Mvstang -- 2) Edward Elric -- 3) Maes Hvghes Zetman: 1) Jin Kanzaki -- 2) Kovga Amagi -- 3) Batonman Alive - The Final Evolvtion: 1) Yvra Takvmi -- 2) Nami Kvsvnoki Defense Devil: 1) Mephisto Bart Kvcabara -- 2) Elimona Akvmetsv: 1) Shov Azama Neon Genesis Evangelion: 1) Asvka Langley Soryv-- 2) Gendo Ikari -- 3) Misato Katsvragi Yv-Gi-Oh! Dvel Monsters: 1) Seto Kaiba -- 2) Yami Bakvra -- 3) Yami Yvgi Yv-Gi-Oh! GX: 1) Chazz Princeton -- 2) Jaden Yvki -- 3) Seto Kaiba Yv-Gi-Oh! 5D's: 1) Aki Izayoi-- 2) Yvsei Fvdov -- 3) Jack Atlas Nanoha: 1) Nanoha Takamachi/Fate Testarossa-- 3) Vita Revolvtionary Girl Vtena: 1) Vtena Tenjov -- 2) Akio Ohtori -- 3) Miki Kaorv Clannad: 1) Kotomi Ichinose/Yovhei Svnohara -- 3) Kyov Fvjibayashi Lvcky Star: 1) Konata Izvmi-- 2) Kagami Hiiragi -- 3) Meito Anizawa G Gvndam: 1) Master Asia -- 2) Domon Kasshv -- 3) Schwarz Brvder Gvndam 00: 1) Setsvna F. Seiei -- 2) Ali Al Saachez/Neil Dylandy Fist of the North Star: 1) Kenshiro -- 2) Rei/Toki Fvll Metal Panic!: 1) Sovsvke Sagara -- 2) Tessa Testarossa -- 3) Kvrz Weber One Piece: 1) Monkey D. Lvffy -- 2) Sogeking -- 3) Sanji Narvto: 1) Shikamarv Nara -- 2) Narvto Vzvmaki -- 3) Rock Lee Bleach: 1) Kenpachi Zaraki -- 2) Gin Ichimarv -- 3) Hollow Ichigo Eyeshield 21: 1) Hirvma Yoichi -- 2) Sena Kobayakawa -- 3) Seijvro Shin Kanon: 1) Mai Kawasvmi -- 2) Yvvichi Aizawa/Shiori Misaka Vmineko no Nakv Koro Ni: 1) Beatrice -- 2) Battler Vshiromiya -- 3) Kyrie Vshiromiya Basilisk: 1) Saemon Kisaragi /Gennosvke Kovga -- 3) Tenzen Yakvshiji Rozen Maiden: 1) Svigintov -- 2) Shinkv -- 3) Sovseiseki Haibane Renmei: 1) Reki -- 2) Rakka -- 3) Hikari School Rvmble: 1) Harima Kenji -- 2) Eri Sawachika -- 3) Yakvma Tsvkvmoto Great Teacher Onizvka: 1) Eikichi Onizvka -- 2) Vrvmi Kanzaki Qveen's Blade: 1) Airi -- 2) Nanael/Cattleya Sengokv Basara: 1) Date Masamvne -- 2) Takeda Shingen -- 3) Oda Nobvnaga Bokvrano: 1) Jvn Vshiro -- 2) Yosvke Kirie/Kvnihiko Moji/Anko Digimon Adventvre: 1) Tai Kamiya -- 2) Matt Ishida -- 3) Pata/Angemon Digimon Adventvre 02: 1) T.K. Takaishi --2) BlackWarGreymon -- 3) Davis Motomiya/Ken Ichijovji Digimon Tamers: 1) Mitsvo Yamaki -- 2) Beelzemon -- 3) Rika Nonaka Aria: 1) Akari Mizvnashi -- 2) Alice Carroll -- 3) Aika S. Granzchesta Frvits Basket: 1) Tohrv Honda -- 2) Kagvra Sohma -- 3) Kisa Sohma Rvrovni Kenshin: 1) Saito Hajime -- 2) Seta Sovjiro/Himvra Kenshin The Melancholy of Harvhi Svzvmiya: 1) Kyon -- 2) Harvhi Svzvmiya -- 3) Yvki Nagato Gin Tama: 1) Gintoki Sakata -- 2) Toshiro Hijikata -- 3) Kotaro Katsvra/Kagvra Black Lagoon: 1) Balalaika -- 2) Rock/Revy Majin Tantei Novgami Nevro: 1) Novgami Nevro -- 2) Katsvragi Yako -- 3) David Rice Vpcoming Series Konjiki no Gash Bell Goodnight Pvnpvn Evreka 7 Beelzebvb Kvrosh!tsvji Deadman Wonderland Liar Game Azvmanga Daioh Sonic X Cardcaptor Sakvra Digimon Frontier Digimon Savers Dragon Ball Z Sketchbook ~fvll colors~ Bakemonogatari Chrno Crvsade Darker than Black Hajime no Ippo Ovran High School Host Clvb Legend of Galactic Heroes Slayers Welcome to the NHK! Shakvgan no Shana Sayonara Zetsvbo Sensei REC Princess Tvtv D. Gray Man Cromartie High School ef Kamichv! Hidamari Sketch Ichigo Mashimaro Sakigake!! Otokojvkv s-CRY-ed Sora no Otoshimono Needless Gvndam Wing Big O Macross Frontier Bvsov Renkin Spice and Wolf Kara no Kyovkai Monster Mai-Hime RahXephon Slam Dvnk Psyren Yv Yv Hakvsho Old Resvlts(From JRBreen) 20th Centvry Boys: Otcho Afro Samvrai: Afro Air: Kamio Harvko Akazvkin Chacha: Shiine Aria the Animation: Alice Carroll Azvmanga Daioh: Osaka Baccano: Ladd Rvsso Bamboo Blade: Kirino Berserk: Gvts Bible Black: Ms. Takashiro/Minase Black Lagoon: Revy Bleach: Ichimarv Gin Bvsov Renkin: Tokiko Tsvmvra Card Captor Sakvra: Tomoyo Chrono Crvsade: Rosette Christopher Claymore: Teresa Code Geass: Lelovch vi Britannia Cowboy Bebop: Spike Spiegel Cromartie High School: Mechazawa Death Note: L Lawliet D.Gray-man: Lenalee Darker than BLACK: Hei Disgaea: Laharl Dragon Ball: Vegeta Elfen Lied: Lvcy Evreka Seven: Anemone Excel Saga: Elgala Fate/Stay Night: Archer Fist of the North Star: Kenshiro Flame of Recca: Fvvko FLCL: Harvhara Harvko Frvits Basket: Kyo Fvll Metal Alchemist: Maes Hvghes Fvll Metal Panic!: Sovsvke Sagara Galaxy Angel: Milfevlle Gankvtsvov: The Covnt Genshiken: Madarame GetBackers: Midov Ban Ghost Hvnt: John Brown Ghost in the Shell - Stand Alone Complex: Major Matoko Kvsanagi Gintama: Gintoki Sakata Great Teacher Onizvka: Onizvka Gvndam 00: Lockon Stratos Gvndam Wing: Dvo Gvngrave: Harry MacDowell Gvnslinger Girl: Triela Gyakvten Saiban: Miles Edgeworth H2O ~Footprints in the Sand~: Hamaji/Otoha Haibane Renmei: Rakka Hayate no Gotokv: Maria Hellsing: Alvcard Higvrashi no Nakv Koro ni (Kai): Rena Ryvgv Honey & Clover: Shinobv Morita Hvnter X Hvnter: Hisoka Jojo's Bizarre Adventvre: Dio Brando Kannazvki no Miko: Chikane Himemiya Kanon: Kawasvmi Mai Kimi Ga Nozomv Eien: Akane Svzvmiya Kino's Jovrney: Kino Last Exile: Dio Eraclea Love Hina: Motoko Aoyama Lvcky Star: Kagami Hiiragi Mahov Shovjo Lyrical Nanoha: Fate Testarossa Mai HiME: Harvka Mai Otome: Sh!zvrv The Melancholy of Harvhi Svzvmiya: Yvki Nagato Minami-ke: Hosaka Monster: Wolfgang Grimmer Mvshishi: Ginko Mx0: Kvzvmi Taiga Narvto: Rock Lee Negima: Setsvna Sakvrazaki Neon Genesis Evangelion: Asvka Langley Soryv Nodame Cantabile: Chiaki Now and Then, Here and There: Shv One Piece: Sanji Ovran High School Host Clvb: Svov Tamaki Ovtlaw Star: Gene Starwind Pani Poni Dash: Himeko Persona: Minato Planetes: Hachimaki Rozen Maiden: Svigintov Rvrovni Kenshin: Hajime Saito s-CRY-ed: Straight Covgar Sailor Moon: Sailor Venvs Samvrai Champloo: Mvgen Sayonara Zetsvbov Sensei: Nozomv Itoshiki School Days: Setsvna Kiyovra School Rvmble: Harima Kenji Seirei no Morobito: Balsa Seto no Hanayome: San Shakvgan no Shana: Shana Shvffle: Lisianthvs Spice and Wolf: Horo Strawberry Panic: Chikarv Tengen Toppa Gvrren Lagann: Kamina Trigvn: Nicholas Wolfwood Trve Tears: Noe Isvrvgi Tsvkihime: Arcveid Brvnestvd Welcome to the NHK: Misaki Nakahara Wolf's Rain: Darcia/Toboe/Tsvme Yv Yv Hakvsho: Kvrama Zero no Tsvkaima: Hiraga Saito Category:Poll Topics